Technical support services provided by manufactures of computing devices are a typical solution for assisting customers to troubleshoot and correct a computing device. Many users of computing devices experience operational errors associated with the computing devices. Errors may result from either hardware or software configurations of the computing devices. Many of these users require technical support to aid in correction of these errors. Accordingly, customers typically rely on technical support services provided by the manufacturer of the computing device. Additionally, the quality of technical support provided by a manufacturer may be a basis for the purchase of one or more computing devices. Providing technical support may be very costly for manufacturers. However, it may be necessary to sustain product sales. Thus, there exists a need reduce the number of requests for technical support for computing devices.
Conventional methods of technical support typically require a technical support service agent to interface with the user to correct one or more errors. These services thus require each of the customer support service agent and user to perform one or more steps to correct the issue. In certain instances, the user may not be capable of performing what is required.
Typical scenarios include customer calls directed to problems which may not be resolved by the customer. When the issue requires a patch, service agents can sometimes address the problem by instructing the customer to download configuration files. However, for many customers experiencing the same problem, these customers typically take no action with regards to the defect and/or do not utilize support services. Although solutions to computer issues may be available, these users do not take advantage of the solutions.
For users that decide to live with the problem, system performance may be slowed and in some instances may not function correctly. These performance issues could result in a decrease in sales due to negative customer experience with the computing device.
One conventional approach is to provide corrective files to computing devices to correct software defects which may affect device performance. For example, updates may be transmitted to the computing device by manufacturers of the hardware and/or software. This approach however, may require that users read and apply updates to their devices. Another approach involves pushing files and programs to computing devices. This approach however, may not be desired by many users which prefer reviewing corrective files. Moreover, may users with errors are not aware of the error and/or decide not to take corrective action. Further, these methods do not address specific models of computing devices.
Thus, there is a desire to solutions to computing devices which reduces the number of calls received by service centers and addresses computing devices which may not be maintained by a user.